Clans/Kings of Death
The Kings of Death (KoD) was a clan on Sherwood Dungeon founded by Lord Carvin and Hercules in Late 2007. The clan were primarily located in the Emerald Server. The clan wore Gold as their colour and held onto Emerald 84 as one of the largest clans in Emerald for much of 2008. KoD also had a short lived ressurection in 2009, 2012 and 2013. Much of the clan's history can be found on the old site: http://www.freewebs.com/official-kod-site Early History KoD was formed from the reminents of Lord Carvin's older clan Cowboys From Hell and the clan Deadly Fighters (DF). Hercules, then second in command of DF instigated a plan to disolve DF into his new clan by hijaking the site and convincing members to join KoD instead. The ploy was then pinned on a mutual enemy of the clans named Webster. Conflict, the founder of DF joined KoD planning to uncover the truth and ressurect DF but soon changed his mind becoming a General of KoD. With this boost KoD was formed and began to grow in room 84 of the Emerald server. KoD set itself on the political landscape of Emerald as an enemy of the then dominant FFL. The Great Emerald War The Emerald "Domination War" between EG and FFL had seen FFL left in a greatly weakened state. EG had now come into its full force as EW with Eternal becoming Emerald's most powerful man. (At this time most of the highest rated players were in Saphaire but Emerald was the most populated). FFL had the support of both EcX and NRG. EW found allies in other anti-FFL clans such as KoD and in small clans looking to win favor with Eternal and use EW for military support. The most relevant of those was the final form of the BM/AoD lineage known as EL. Left in a crumbling and confused state control of EL had been taken by former BM member Beckham. The Great Emerald war broke out between EW et al and NRG/EcX/FFL. The war was brutal. Generally consisting of two full room raids at a time, all day, every day. Even on Christmas morning rooms were full with massive raids. KoD during the war severed all ties with previous friends in NRG and EcX. Despite seeing everyone against them, EW's influential leaders. An important player in the war was the EW officer, Warman who used his diplomatic skill to manipulate NRG officers. The mixed alliance fighting alongside EW needed better structure to defend itself. Smaller clans were easily occupied by enemy forces. As a result small EW-side clans began to dissolve their armies into KoD. The major boost finally came when Beckham agreed to merge EL's forces into KoD. Ghost himself supported this decision. With all the important warriors from EL joining KoD it became itself part of the big 5 that were fighting this war. The war became a matter of EW/KoD vs NRG/EcX/FFL. Near the end of the war FFL was relying almost entirely on NRG and EcX support. Most of the pro-FFL alliance was centered on NRG's command who were tired of fighting someone else's war. A truce was eventually agreed to however KoD kept on fighting. With EW no longer there to help them, KoD had finally proven itself a major clan in its own right. Carvin eventually met with NRG high up Celtic Fae and arranged for a truce. KoD and NRG remained on peaceful terms however KoD and EcX did not. EcX had a slight decline which removed the possibility of this being a problem. In the aftermath of the war the real winner had been KoD. While others had declined, KoD showed that it could compete with any other clans in Emerald and had grown immensely. Following the war this growth continued seeing many incredible players spend time at KoD. Following the disbanding of EW, KoD gained even more strength and managed to become the stronger clan in Emerald for some time. KoD then focused their strength on more flash raids and on skirmishes with new clans. New enemies would later emerge to tackle this. Post-War Success When KoD began Hercules and Carvin both took the titles of "King" to signify the highest rank. One day, on Herc's recommendation Jolly was promoted to become the third King. As Carvin had been constantly taking on more leadership roles his position was renamed the Director of Affairs (DA). Under this change he would not be given more actual power but be trusted with more responsibility. However due to his seemingly higher rank, members began to rely on him more and come to him with everything. Carvin began to emerge as the de facto leader of KoD. Jealous of this, and feeling unfairly treated, Jolly and Herc left KoD, leaving Carvin with the power he seemed to desire. This left Carvin in a difficult situation as he now found himself with too much responsibilities in the clan. He devised a new leadership structure promoting himself to "Overlord" of KoD. To keep the clan stable he needed new Kings. He chose Beckham and Conflict, seeing that they both had experience as leaders and how much their previous clans had influenced KoD. He also named KoD veteran, Terminator as the new General Of The Army and created a council of himself, the GoA, the Kings and a member named DS who was given a special advisor position due to her talent for handling difficult situations and thinking clearly. Much of KoD's higher ranks had been led by the new kings before and the restructure plan proved successful as KoD became stronger than ever. KoD had become a powerhouse with no clan really posing many problems for it. It had a very international membership base which allowed it to span a long time zone. Beckham, based in Palestine had control early in the day with Carvin (Irish) taking up the middle and Conflict (American) holding the fort into the night. Flash raids continued. Favorite targets were EcX and the Room 88 German Clans Alliance. Without gathering most of their numbers KoD found it easy to hit these clans. Sephiroth's forces began to make an appearance in Emerald but after some battles a treaty was agreed to with them. A breakaway group was attempted by Fuzzta named Na. It failed to gain much momentum beside a skyrocketing KoD. Following the success KoD was having and some time away Herc and Jolly eventually returned to KoD. The leadership structure was changed for the final time with Hercules and Carvin both taking the title Founder signifying their undying right to leadership of the clan. The upper ranks of KoD had become inflated by this point leading Carvin to introduce more positions and place restrictions on promotions and rankings. With Herc back and the leadership battle between the two finally resolved, KoD had peaked. The decision was made to split KoD into two servers. Hercules was put in charge of a group sent to expedition to Sapphire to arrange alliances and recruit a new force there. Whenever the Sapphire KoD were in trouble military supported could be sent from Carvin's forces in Emerald. Although Hercules built a moderate force in Sapphire, the pastures of Sapphire seemed less fertile than that of Emerald and in the meantime Emerald KoD had been weakened by the absence of a founder and the attention shift. Other clans such as NRG and IKO began to build forces that could have been a problem for KoD. Eventually the expansion was called off and Sapphire members were summoned to Emerald permanently to focus KoD Emerald. Decline While KoD was fighting off a random attack IKO appeared at the battle. Under a treaty Carvin had previously agreed with IKO they were to turn gold to help. However they decided to join the attack on KoD, joining EcX and FFL on the increasing list of KoD's enemies. KoD were struggling to find allies in Emerald and had lost their first home battle since the Great War. Carvin began to resort to new approaches looking into other games and growing ever distant with the clan. Fights began to break out within KoD's highest ranks. Personal dramas began to influence the politics within KoD. Herc and many higher ranks left KoD severely weakening it but it kept pushing on with a tight group of members. Former members began harassing the clan, even impersonating Carvin. Carvin imposed stricter rules and kept the problems off the KoD website but due to his increasing inactivity was unable to control the tempers of members at the base. KoD having lost many of its top members steadily recruited to keep afloat but was no longer the strongest force in Emerald. New enemies kept KoD at war making it even harder to rebuild its strength. Carvin's workload had increased while his time online had decreased making the clan appear unstable. Around Easter 2008, after Herc and others returned, Carvin finally decided to retire from KoD. Many of the members who had stuck with him past the drama grieved the loss but the new leadership structure managed to keep the transition of leadership under control. Hercules quickly began to introduce his idea's for a modern clan. However this was a difficult time for KoD, coming out of the decline Carvin had left during. Herc felt as though he wasn't as experienced as Carvin in handling the issues within KoD though he had mastered many of Carvin's tactics. Under Hercules Kings of Death remained as a stable strong clan. Many battles were fought, most won, some lost but KoD persevered through the initial crisis. Recruitment picked back up and KoD began to grow again. Hercules successfully brought the clan back to its feet and began strengthening it. A clan was formed hellbent on attacking KoD named GoD. They had declared war while Carvin was still in control though he paid little attention to them due to the other issues unfolding for KoD. Their leader plagued KoD with threats and hate speeches day and night. They made frequent attacks on the weakened KoD which resulted in KoD firing heavy counterattacks. Hercules's KoD eventually destroyed GoD brutally after a series of dominating attacks. During a crisis in KoD, Herc began to look for new methods of running KoD. Hercules believed that Kings of Death was hated by many in Sherwood, and so Beckham, as the King, proposed a new name, taken from his former clan, Black Mafia. Hercules agreed to the change and the re-birth of Black Mafia began. During this era Black Mafia grew into a clan of its own. The clan won many battles though often outnumbered just as KoD had done. The clan entered into its own era as a powerhouse in its own right. Rebirths A year after Carvin's retirement from Sherwood, Secret decided to reform PF once again. He contacted Carvin asking him to come back as a trainer for his forces to specialize them in outnumbered combat. Carvin agreed to come back and came to Sapphire to teach a course on fighting against numbers. While back on Sherwood Carvin decided to visit what former KoD officers he could trace down. A group of about 12 of KoD's most influential members were assembled. Having gathered new structure ideas from other games, Carvin proposed the establishment of a closed group of KoD, a small group just big enough to win any battle. The group could not be counterattacked and could appear and dominate any room with little effort. After winning many battles the group finally fell following an argument that broke out when preparing for a battle. Carvin, shocked at the lack of discipline and the conflicting personalities lost his temper and left Sherwood in a fit of rage. It was the last time he would be seen on Sherwood for years. The group was abandoned mere minutes later. In June 2012, Lord Carvin sailed back into Sherwood looking for Hercules. After catching up with him for awhile Herc advised Carvin to go into training and come back to Sherwood. After a few days of training and keeping 84 populated the decision was made by the two to finally revive KoD. They attempted to contact as many old members as possible and set themselves up to restore KoD to its former glory. The clan also recruited many new loyal members and quickly began to gather numbers in its base. Together some raids were had and several tournaments were hosted in 84. However a slump was soon hit as not as many old members responded as hoped and Hercules finally pulled the plug on what was merely a fun experience. In Summer 2013, Lord Carvin was contacted by Beckham about the possibility of another KoD revival. As he pondered the thought, he was independently contacted by Hercules regarding the same proposition. Beckham quickly tracked down many former KoD members while Hercules began patrolling Sherwood laying the structure for a new incarnation of KoD to arise. This time we were forced to find a new base, choosing Ruby 93, a historically relevant area. This was the first time KoD had expanded towards Ruby. Many members answered the call for this revival as it was set into motion. After maintaining an active base and fighting several raids, it became clear to Carvin and Hercules that there was no longer any room for a revived KoD in Sherwood. Seeing no fertility left in Sherwood, a decision was made to move the clan to another game. Category:Unofficial Category:Clans